The Human Mane 5
The Human Mane 5 are the human counterparts of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. Trivia *The Human Mane 5 will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Thomas, Ash and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Emerl and his friends in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *The Human Mane 5 will make their guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave, Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E., Winnie the Pooh Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Pooh's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service, Winnie the Pooh and The Trumpet of the Swan , Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black II, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black III, Winnie the Pooh Enters The Polar Express, Winnie the Pooh Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, Pooh's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, and Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie) ''whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will join Pooh Adventures created by LegoKyle14 in the end of ''Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. *The Human Mane 5 will make their guest starring appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story ''and ''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles ''whenever Twilight and her friends aren't available. *The Human Mane 5 will meet Tino and his friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will meet the TARDIS Team in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *The Human Mane 5 will guest star in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of The Mummy Returns. Gallery Applejack's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity ID EG.png|Rarity the_freshman_fair_photo_by_kiowa213-d75xyz1.png.jpg|Freshman photo IMG_1806.PNG|The Human Mane 5 with Twilight (Human) Rainbooms group hug EG2.png|The Human Mane 5 with Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Spike The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png|The Human Mane 5 with Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog legend_of_everfree__camper_applejack_by_imperfectxiii-dadg3ve.png legend_of_everfree__camper_rainbow_dash_by_imperfectxiii-dadcyqt.png legend_of_everfree__camper_fluttershy_by_imperfectxiii-dad6hgh.png legend_of_everfree__camper_pinkie_pie_by_imperfectxiii-dadjhzh.png legend_of_everfree__camper_rarity_by_imperfectxiii-dad16r1.png Geometric Rarity.png Geometric Rainbow Dash.png Geometric Fluttershy.png Geometric Applejack.png Geometric Pinkie Pie.png Crystal Guardian Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Applejack.png|Applejack in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie in her Crystal Guardian form Crystal Guardian Rarity.png|Rarity in her Crystal Guardian form 250px-Armada_Megatron_FirstEncounter_surprise.jpg|Human Applejack's Dark Energem form Megatron (Unicron Trilogy) 300px-AStarscream_cartoon.jpg|Human Rainbow Dash'd Dark Energem form Starscream (Unicron Trilogy) 400px-Cyclonus-AR-DVD.jpg|Human Pinkie Pie's Dark Energem form Cyclonis (Unicron Trilogy) 250px-Energon-Snow-Cat-1st-Appearance.jpg|Human Pinkie Pie's Dark Energem form Cyclonis/Snow Cat 250px-Metamorphosis_demolishor.jpg|Human Rarity's Dark Energem form Demolisher (Unicron Trilogy) ArmTVTidalWave.jpg|Human Fluttershy's Dark Energem form Tidal Wave (Unicron Trilogy) Galvatron -Cybertron-.png|Human Applejack's Dark Energem form Galvatron (Unicron Trilogy) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Western characters Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Shy characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Protective Characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comedians Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Groups Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Counterparts Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) The Rainbooms' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Team Rainbooms Category:The Rainbooms (Twilight's Adventures Series) Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Characters for Twilight's Adventures Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts